Choice Of The Chosen
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin is taken prisoner when the fight with Dooku ends badly; Dooku takes him to a remote planet where he is tortured in an attempt to sway him to the dark side. When Anakin reveals Palpatine's true nature, Padme takes control of the Senate; while the Jedi hunt Palpatine after he escapes.
1. Chapter 1

_**CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is taken prisoner when the fight with Dooku ends badly; Dooku takes him to a remote planet where he is tortured in an attempt to sway him to the dark side. **_

_**When Anakin reveals Palpatine's true nature, Padme takes control of the Senate; while the Jedi hunt Palpatine after he escapes.  
**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Anakin stared at the Chancellor in horror as the truth dawned on him, "you're the Sith Lord." He couldn't believe it, his closest friend; was really his enemy.

"He will reveal us to the republic master," Dooku said firmly, "we should kill him now."

Palpatine shook his head, "no," he smiled at Anakin evilly, "no, I do not think so." His gaze drifted to Dooku, "he will be a great ally."

"I'll never join you!" Anakin said defiantly, "I am a Jedi and I will destroy you!"  
"Unfortunately I cannot allow that," the lightning struck him with deadly force, enveloping him in instant agony. Crumpling to the ground, Anakin screamed as his body burned with pain. "I will not permit you to ruin my plans," the chancellor's voice was harsh and cruel, filled with anger and hate.

As the pain intensified, Anakin howled; every fibre of his body seared with agony.

"Take him," Palpatine's voice was dim and distant, "take him and turn him to the dark side."

"It will be done, my Master," Dooku's words were the last thing he heard before he sunk into a void of black.

SW

Dooku walked out of the ship, levitating Anakin behind him. This had been an unforseen complication, all however was not lost, the only thing he needed to do was force Anakin Skywalker to turn to the dark side of the force; then his master could set his plans into motion.

SW

By the time Obiwan managed to land the smoking remains of the ship, the entire Senate and the Jedi order had been alerted to Anakin's capture. Palpatine had told him what had occurred on the ship after he had been knocked out; how Dooku had overpowered Anakin and then fled, taking Anakin with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is taken prisoner when the fight with Dooku ends badly; Dooku takes him to a remote planet where he is tortured in an attempt to sway him to the dark side. **_

_**When Anakin reveals Palpatine's true nature, Padme takes control of the Senate; while the Jedi hunt Palpatine after he escapes.  
**_

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

**_One Month Later._**

Anakin laid in the 'Stasis Chamber' his breath quickening with dread as the footsteps grew closer. While he was in the Stasis Chamber he felt no hunger, no thirst or tiredness, it kept his body in stasis, but the moment he stepped outside it; he would instantly be starving from hunger, dying from thirst and sleep deprivation.

Every hour on the hour since he had been taken, he had been dragged out and brought before Dooku, he wanted Anakin to turn to the dark side, but that would never happen. So, every hour, he was dragged out and tortured until the point of unconsciousness.

The footsteps paused and the door opened, staring at the clones in front of him he closed his eyes and sighed; it was pointless to resist, he couldn't escape anyway, the moment he left the Stasis Chamber he would be incapacitated by his body's need for nourishment.

They said nothing, but that was no surprise; in the time he had been there the clones had never said anything. The two clones walked forward, hands gripping his arms tightly as they dragged him towards the door; sighing Anakin clenched his teeth, _here we go again._

SWSWSW

He was the bravest man he knew, as long as he'd known him he'd never seen him baulk at anything, he had never showed his fear; had always put the safety of others before his own.

Now, after a month, he didn't know what to think; he had been sure that Anakin would find some way to escape, but time had passed by and no sign, no word of him had reached them.

No one knew if he was alive or dead, he refused to believe the possibility of his death; Anakin was too strong, too determined and simply too stubborn to give up and die. He knew that, where ever he was, Anakin was alive; the only problem was no one knew where that was.

He sat in the council chamber waiting for Master Windu and Yoda; in the last month they had sent out more than half of the available Jedi, none had turned up even the slightest hint of news.

As the doors opened Obi-wan glanced up from the floor, Padme walked inside; she sniffed and closed her eyes. "I was wondering if you'd had any news," swallowing she shook her head. "From your expression I guess not."

Obi-wan stood and sighed, "We are doing all we can." He gently guided the Senator to a vacant chair, she and Anakin were friends; since his abduction she had come to the Temple almost daily, hoping for something.

"I know," wiping her eyes Padme shook her head. "I can't believe we haven't found him," she had been so sure that Anakin would escape; but now she had to wonder if he was even alive.

Sobbing Padme put her head in her hands, everything had fallen apart; Anakin's kidnapping had shocked the Senate, but it had broken her heart, knowing he was out there somewhere, alone and in pain…

She felt Obi-wan's hands on her shoulders, "it's alright Padme we _will_ find him." Shaking her head Padme let the tears fall, it wasn't alright, she needed Anakin with her, she needed his support; but more importantly was her baby. Her shoulders shaking Padme sobbed, _I can't leave my baby without a father._

"What did you say?"

Padme froze, she hadn't realised she'd spoken aloud. Lifting her head she saw the shock in Obi-wan's eyes, closing her eyes Padme swallowed and bit her lip; she couldn't lie, not now, not to him.

"Anakin and I are married," she looked at the floor, her breath shaking as she spoke. "He's the father of my baby."


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is taken prisoner when the fight with Dooku ends badly; Dooku takes him to a remote planet where he is tortured in an attempt to sway him to the dark side. **_

_**When Anakin reveals Palpatine's true nature, Padme takes control of the Senate; while the Jedi hunt Palpatine after he escapes.  
**_

**_CHAPTER TWO._**

Anakin screamed writhing on the floor as his body was assaulted with lightning; it burned through him like fire, intense, searing agony.

Then it was gone.

"You will turn," Dooku's voice seemed far away as Anakin gasped for breath that wouldn't come. "In time, you will do anything to escape the pain."

Shaking his head Anakin forced himself to look into the eyes of his captor, "you're wrong." Breathing hard he stared at Dooku, his chin jutting out defiantly; "I will never turn."

The lightning struck him out of nowhere, instant blazing pain. Screaming Anakin felt his body spasm uncontrollably, this was more than he could stand, more than anyone could stand; and yet he knew without a doubt, that he would never give in.

SW

Dooku sighed as Anakin was dragged away, his strength was unfathomable, and highly frustrating; after a month of constant torture, he still resisted. Where Anakin found the strength he would never know, any other man would have caved long before now; but not Anakin, no Anakin Skywalker's strength seemed to be never-ending, no matter how hard he pushed the young Jedi simply refused to turn. He would have to try harder, if the boy didn't turn soon, he would be forced to kill him; Anakin Skywalker was too dangerous to be left alive.

SW

As the clones dragged him back towards the Stasis Chamber, Anakin found himself thinking of Padme, she alone gave him peace, her memory made him strong despite the prolonged torture; just knowing she was safe was enough to keep him going, he knew that she would be alright…

Except that she wouldn't be alright, not knowing that he was in danger, not if she knew what he was going through; she would be heartbroken, he couldn't leave her like that.

Reaching out to the Force, Anakin shoved the clones away from him; they sailed back, both striking the wall hard where they lay unmoving. Staggering Anakin shook his head, trying to fight through the pain, hunger, thirst and fatigue; all he had to do was make it to a ship, he had to make it.

_Padme_, he had thought she was an angel the first time he'd seen her; she was so beautiful, so brave and fierce. no matter what happened he could always count on her; for her, he had to make it.

SWSWSW

Obi-wan stared at Padme in shock, Anakin's wife? Anakin's baby? It wasn't possible, Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments, it was forbidden. Blinking he licked his lips, "How long?" Surely he couldn't have missed this, could he?

Padme sniffed and looked up at him, "we married just after he escorted me back to Naboo after Genosis."

Genosis! But that was years ago, surely they couldn't have kept such a secret for so long.

"I know it is forbidden for Jedi," Padme spoke softly, "but after Genosis we couldn't hide our feelings anymore."

Obi-wan shook his head, he should have noticed, something like this he should have noticed; yet he had been blind to it, all this time he had believed them to only be friends.

"I must inform the rest of the council, they must know of this." Obi-wan told her, how could he not? This was a serious violation of the Jedi Code.

"Know already, we do." Yoda's voice made Padme jump; looking toward the doors she found Master Windu and Yoda. "Deal with this after Skywalker returns, we will."

**_SWSWSW_**

Anakin ran.

Fast.

Behind him he heard the sound of pursuit, he couldn't be caught again, he had to escape, had to get back to Padme!

He was nearly there, he only had make it to the shipping bay, once he was in a ship, no one could catch him.

His body ached with pain, his vision swam and he staggered. No! _Think about Padme! _Her smile, her laugh the night after their marriage, she had looked radiant, stunningly beautiful as she all but glowed with happiness.

The shipping bay loomed ahead, so close now, just a little farther. Running hard Anakin went for the nearest ship; he didn't have time to find the fastest, he needed to get away now!

As he ran for the ship, the loading ramp started to rise; his eyes widening with horror, Anakin put on a sudden burst of speed. Leaping upward, he flipped neatly through the closing gap.

He hurried to the controls, his heart racing; he had to get away, had to escape. Starting the ship's engine, Anakin pushed the thrusters forward; the ship flew off the mark, shooting out of the battle station at break neck speed.

He was free!

SWSWSW

"He's out there somewhere," Obi-wan sighed and shook his head, "we can't give up."

Mace Windu nodded, "I agree, but after all this time_" the older Jedi sighed, "there's little hope he's lasted this long."

"No," he knew what Master Windu was saying and he refused to believe it, "Anakin's not dead."

He couldn't be; it was one thing that he simply refused to believe, Anakin was alive, he knew it, and he would find him. He would rescue his friend, no matter what it took.

Walking into the Council chambers he saw a figure sitting hunched over in the darkness; long matted hair hung limply down to the middle of his back, he was skeletally thin… his eyes widening as he recognised him; Obi-wan ran forward.

"Anakin!"

He got no response from his friend, the younger Jedi didn't move at all. Kneeling in front of him, Obi-wan let out a shocked gasp of horror; Anakin looked half starved, his eyes were surrounded by dark black rings, his breathing harsh and laboured as though he was in tremendous pain.

Reaching out Obi-wan shook his young Jedi's shoulder, "Anakin?"

He stiffened and his head lifted slightly, his gaze unfocused and blank as he stared listlessly into Obi-wan's face.

"Anakin, it's Obi-wan." There was still no reaction from him, no sign that he had heard him at all.

"Here."

Master Windu appeared beside him, holding out a cup brimming with water. Taking the cup, Obi-wan held it to Anakin's lips. Several long seconds went by and he still didn't respond; the water simply trickled out of the corners of his mouth, down his chin and neck.

Then Anakin swallowed.

It seemed to bring him back to life; half a dozen mouthfuls later he was guzzling the water desperately, within moments the cup was drained.

Setting the cup aside, Obi-wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. The younger Jedi started at the touch, his breath quickening with fear.

"It's alright," Obi-wan kept his tone soothing and gentle as he-wan tried to comfort his friend, "you're safe now Anakin… You're home."

Anakin's eyes shifted onto Obi-wan's face, finally focusing. Blinking Anakin licked his dry cracked and bleeding lips, "O-Obi-wan…?"

A moment later, he pitched forward into Obi-wan's arms; his body instantly limp.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHOICE OF THE CHOSEN.**_

_**Summary: Anakin is taken prisoner when the fight with Dooku ends badly; Dooku takes him to a remote planet where he is tortured in an attempt to sway him to the dark side. **_

_**When Anakin reveals Palpatine's true nature, Padme takes control of the Senate; while the Jedi hunt Palpatine after he escapes.  
**_

**_CHAPTER THREE._**

His eyes felt heavy as he forced them open, at first his vision was hazy and unfocused; blinking hard to clear his vision, Anakin hissed in a sharp breath as feeling returned to his body. With the feeling came pain, a steady throbbing ache consuming his entire body.

_Dooku; _with the name came the memories, his breath quickening with fear Anakin tried to sit up; hands gently - but forcefully - pushed him back down.

"Relax Anakin, you're safe." Obi-wan's voice was soft, soothing away his fear.

Turning his head Anakin felt joy shoot through him at the sight of his friend, he _had_ escaped!

"Obi-wan…" his voice was a dull, grating croak; aggravating his parched throat, he coughed and groaned hoarsely.

Smiling Obi-wan reached across, and poured a cup of water from the pitcher on the bedside table, "Can you sit up? Or do you need help?"

Wincing Anakin slowly attempted to sit up, the effort making his vision swim; he felt Obi-wan's arm encircle his shoulders, holding him gently before another pillow was placed behind him. He was still light-headed when the cup was held to his lips, but he drank desperately; the cool water instantly soothing his dry throat, and his sating thirst.

Looking at Obi-wan he took a deep breath, "how long have I been here?" That was better; his voice sounded more normal now, more human.

"Three days." Sitting beside him Obi-wan smiled, "You've recovered remarkably well."

He felt better than he had when he'd escaped, but he still felt weak; and his body still ached with searing pain. He frowned, vaguely remembering…

"How did I get here?"

Obi-wan smiled, "Master Windu and me found you." Swallowing he sighed, "You were very nearly dead."

Wincing again Anakin closed his eyes; his breath shaking his he tried to fight off the pain, "That's not surprising."

Obi-wan stood, his brow creased with concern for his friend. "I'll see if I can get something for your pain."

"No!" Reaching out Anakin grasped Obi-wan's arm tightly with his mechanical arm, "not yet."

Obi-wan froze, "Anakin you need to rest."

"You don't understand!" Looking at his former Master, Anakin's grip tightened enough to make Obi-wan wince, "Palpatine is a Sith Lord!"

Gaping in shock, Obi-wan sat back down, "you're sure?"

"He ordered Dooku to take me away," Anakin rasped his throat dry again. "He ordered m-my… my t-torture…"

"Anakin, its alright_" Obi-wan's hand squeezed his shoulder trying to calm him.

"No!" Gasping Anakin shook his head, "it's not alright Obi-wan." How could he make him understand? "Palpatine is very powerful," that was a massive understatement.

"We are aware of that Anakin," Obi-wan smiled gently, trying to calm him.

Gritting his teeth Anakin growled, "No! You have no idea… you can't possibly…" Fear rushed through him, his breath quickened until he was nearly hyperventilating.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself; he would get nowhere if he couldn't think straight.

Looking into Obi-wan's face, Anakin licked his lips. "He is more powerful than you could ever imagine," swallowing Anakin closed his eyes, "compared to him, Count Dooku might as well be an untrained youngling."

Obi-wan's eyes widened with horror; finally he understood. Closing his eyes Anakin took a deep breath, breathing through the pain that assaulted him.

"You should also know," Obi-wan's voice was soft, "we know about you and Padme and the baby."

Anakin bit his lip, they knew about him and Padme? Then he blinked, did he just say… "The _baby_?" His voice was shaky and shocked, his eyes locked on Obi-wan once more.

"Padme accidentally let it slip, and now so have I." Obi-wan told him quietly, smiling slightly. "She wanted to tell you herself, but I guess I've ruined the surprise."

Anakin smiled, he was going to be a father! Then he frowned and shook his head, "how did you find out?"

Obi-wan shrugged, "Padme told me, she was upset and didn't realise she had spoken out loud."

Looking away Anakin closed his eyes, "what's going to happen?"

"I don't know," Obi-wan sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The Council hasn't come to a decision."

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded, "You'll need my help to defeat Palpatine…" He hissed in a sharp breath his face contorting with pain again.

"I'll get something to help with the pain." Obi-wan said softly, standing again as Anakin let out a pained gasp, "I'll be back in a minute."

"No," Anakin opened his eyes and shook his head, "you need to tell the council." His breath hitched in his throat and he clenched his left hand into a fist as he tried to ignore the pain, "they need to know what we're up against."

"Anakin…" Obi-wan didn't want to leave him alone, "you shouldn't be alone_"

"He won't be," Padme stood by the door, unnoticed by both of them until now; her face was white, showing that she had heard everything. "Go and inform the council, I'll stay with Anakin."


End file.
